


telolet lagi

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bahasa non-baku, humor crack, indo!au, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: kei sedang buru-buru mengejar waktu ujiannya, harapan satu-satunya hanyalah shouyou.





	telolet lagi

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu and its character (c) haruichi furudate  
> i don't take any profit from this work.
> 
> another random thing from last year.

[  
](https://www.facebook.com/AlLihyun.kyu/posts/10205842872550284)

| 

  
hari yang naas bagi kei. motornya tidak mau menyala justru di saat UAS logika informatika menunggu di depan mata. curiga mungkin mesinnya melepek gara-gara kemarin kehujanan dan tidak langsung dicuci, ditambah lagi cuaca akhir-akhir ini cenderung dingin. mau naik bis juga jaminan telat, pasti kena macet di jalan.

  
“tahu gitu tadi nebeng bang aki aja,” kei bersungut-sungut, menyesali penolakannya pada tawaran mulia sang abang.

  
sekali lagi kei mencoba _double_ _starter_ pada motornya, gagal. coba pakai cara tradisional (baca : digenjot), sama gagalnya juga. akhirnya dia berjongkok, mencoba mengecek busi motornya, lalu hening sejenak.

  
"aku bener-bener gak ngerti motor," keluhnya, "coba ada si kucing garong itu di sini—oh iya, kusuruh dia ke sini saja."

  
kei baru saja mencari nama catsurou (salahkan akiteru, dia yang memasukkan nama kuroo tetsuro jadi demikian di layar ponselnya, dan kei malas mengutak-atiknya lagi) ketika suara nyaring dari tetangga sebelahnya melewati pagar.

  
"OIII TSUKISHIMAAA!  KAMU MASIH DI SANAAA? TUMBEEEN?"

  
kei tidak tahan untuk tidak mendecakkan lidahnya ketika mendengar suara familiar itu, si tetangga telolet. satu lagi hal yang membuat _mood_ pagi kei semakin memburuk.

  
"kamu tumben belum berangkat? kata kak akiteru kamu ada ujian."

hinata shoyo, si tetangga telolet, kembali bertanya. kali ini dengan suara lebih ringan.

  
saat Kei menoleh, ternyata kepala shoyou sudah menyembul dari atas batas pagar (mungkin dia pakai tangga atau semacamnya supaya bisa mencapai tinggi itu).

  
"berisik, ah."  
"duh, kamu ini galak amet ya."

  
Kei tidak menjawab, berniat melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk menghubungi tetsurou.

  
"hhooo, jangan-jangan motormu melempem?!"  
"motorku bukan kerupuk,"  
"mau kubenerin gak?"

  
kei berhenti menggerakkan jarinya di ponsel, dia mendengar tawaran bagus.

  
"kamu bisa?"  
"bisa lah, gini-gini aku lulusan smk teknik mesin, lho!"

  
yea, _whatever_. yang jelas kei sekarang butuh pertolongan. dan meminta pertolongan pada tetangganya saat ini jelas lebih praktis dan ekonomis daripada harus merepotkan tetsurou yang entah sekarang sedang apa.

  
"ya udah sini benerin jangan pamer doang."

  
"ya, ya, ya. sabar dong kamu kok mirip nyai-nyai hobi _nyelepet_ gitu, kuambil dulu peralatanku."

 

shoyou bergegas turun dari tempat dia baru saja _nangkring_. tak sampai dua menit kemudian dia sudah kembali lagi dan dengan sigap segera melompat pagar dengan sekali loncat. kei mau tidak mau sedikit terperangah dengan reflek tubuh shoyou. jarang-jarang ada orang bisa melompat setinggi itu. kei sendiri yakin dia tidak bisa.

  
"masuknya lewat pintu normal kan bisa."

  
yang kei maksud tentu saja gerbang depan rumah yang tidak dikunci. tapi shoyou sepertinya tidak terlalu mengindahkan saran itu. dia hanya tertawa sambil meneriakkan 'sheisuun no chikara' atau apalah itu.

  
"kamu jadi benerin motorku ga’ sih?"  
"ohiyaa hahaha, eh tapi aku ga janji bisa cepet, lho. tergantung apanya yang rusak, kamu ga keburu telat gitu?"

  
kei melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. ah, sial. waktunya mepet begini.

  
"emang ga bisa ya benerin semenit gitu?"  
"YA GA BISA LAH?!"  
"dua menit? tiga menit deh."  
"KOK NAWAR?! kKamu ini pernah ke bengkel ga sih?!"  
"ya pernah, lah." — _nganterin_ _motor_ _doang_ , _terus_ _ditinggal_. biasanya akiteru yang siap sedia untuk hal-hal seperti ini.  
"terus berapa lama dong?"  
"10-15 menit itu udah paling cepet ya buat _checking_ total, itu juga buat cek temporarial doang."  
"ck," sekali lagi kei mendecakkan lidah. pusing. sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.  
"kamu punya motor kan?"  
"punya, sih."  
"pinjem motormu kalo gitu. kunci motorku kutinggal di kamu. kita tukeran."

  
shoyou bengong sejenak.

  
"kamu yakin pake motorku?"  
"emang kenapa? motormu jelek?"  
"tsukishima kampret! bukan gitu."  
"bensinnya abis?"  
"masib _fuuuullll_!"  
"rusak juga?"  
"gak lah kusayang tiap hari"  
"berarti ga masalah kan? siniin kunci motormu."

  
akhirnya mereka pun bertukar kunci motor. ekspresi geli sedikit tercetak di muka shoyou, kei sedikit heran tapi _toh_ dia tidak terlalu peduli. ujiannya lebih penting.  
segera setelah mendapat amanah kunci dari pemiliknya, kei segera berangkat dengan motor shoyou diiringi dengan lambaian tangan shoyou dan teriakan 'HATI HATIII YAAA TSUKISHIMAAA'.  
kei tidak terlalu acuh dengan hal itu. dia fokus mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan penuh. bagaimanapun, sepuluh menit lagi ujiannya dimulai dan dia harus sampai sebelum itu.  
awal perjalanannya sih lancar-lancar saja. Sampai di pertigaan mendekati jalan raya ada gerombolan anak kecil yang entah sedang melakukan apa. yang jelas mereka memenuhi hampir separuh badan jalan dan itu mengganggu perjalanannya. akhirnya kei memutuskan menekan klakson untuk menghalau anak-anak itu. namun, yang terjadi kemudian adalah—

  
_TELOLET TELOLEOLELOLELOLETT TELOLET_

  
'anjir itu bunyi apa?!'

  
kei menekan klakson sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

  
_TELOLET TELOLEOLEOELOELEEEEET TELOLET_

  
bunyi itu kembali berkumandang dengan nyaring.  
kei kaget untuk kedua kalinya, begitu juga dengan gerombolan anak di pertigaan. bedanya adalah, kei kaget dengan definisi yang tidak mengenakkan. sebaliknya, anak-anak itu kaget dan justru berteriak kegirangan setelahnya.

  
"WAH TELOLEEET!"  
"OM TELOLET OM!"  
"TELOLET TELOLET TELOLEEET!"  
"OM TELOLETNYA PAKE _MEGANE_!"

  
tanpa pikir panjang kei segera menambah kecepatannya semaksimal mungkin. 

  
'hinata sialan awas ya nanti.'  
  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
